A Bug's Life
by Yakigane
Summary: //The GazettE/miyavi/LM.C// Il y a comme un bug dans la vie d'Oresama...
1. Aoi

_**Auteur : Yakigane  
Source : The GazettE, miyavi, LM.C  
Titre : A Bug's life  
Disclaimer : Aucun de ces sept-là ne m'appartient... Dommage. Très dommage.  
Genre : Romance, conneries ?  
Note de l'auteur : J'avais tenu à finir cette fic avant de la publier... C'est la toute première fois que je structure autant une fic, et pourtant c'est pas beaucoup o.ô Je sais que vous attendez la suite de Page Vierge, mais soyez encore un peu patients s'il vous plaît, elle va arriver.**_

_**Aoi**_

Quelques notes. Et puis, petit à petit, une voix. Le mélange m'enivre, je me sens vivant, bien que mis à nu. C'est comme si tout le monde pouvait voir mes forces et mes faiblesses. Comme si la honte n'existait plus. Comme si enfin je me montrais tel que je suis réellement. Il n'y a pas de lumière artificielle, pas de mensonge, pas de point de vue. Je suis moi, tout le monde le sait et j'adore ça.

Ca, c'est moi maintenant, tel que je suis lorsque je joue, sur scène, en studio ou simplement chez moi, au calme. Ou quand j'écoute de la musique, n'importe quand. Maintenant. Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi proche de la musique, bien au contraire. Gamin, je ne l'écoutait pas tant que ça. Bien sûr, mon frère mettait toujours de la musique, dans la voiture, et il m'arrivait d'en écouter, seul dans ma chambre. Des cassettes, souvent. Et puis, un jour, des années plus tard, j'ai commencé à jouer de la guitare. Alors je me suis approché un peu plus de la musique. Fébrilement, avec une légère appréhension, mais j'y suis allé quand-même... Et quand j'y repense, ça ne fait que trois ou quatre ans que je me sens réellement amoureux de la musique.

C'est en hiver que ça a commencé, ça je m'en souviens encore très bien. Je regardais, par la fenêtre, la neige tomber. Un peu plus loin, Kai se réchauffait en jouant sur sa batterie, Reita et Uruha discutaient, et Ruki prenait un thé "pour réchauffer ses cordes vocales" selon lui. Nous savions tous très bien qu'il aurait en réalité trouvé n'importe quel prétexte pour avaler quelque chose qui le réchaufferait, et plusieurs fois, des membres du STAFF étaient venus lui apporter un plaid, qu'il s'obstinait à refuser, allez savoir pourquoi. A force de regarder par la fenêtre, je réalisai que la nuit tombait petit à petit, et que le tournage n'avait toujours pas commencé. Pourquoi ? Parce que les cameramen n'étaient pas arrivés, bien qu'on leur ai précisé plusieurs fois la date et l'heure à laquelle ils se devaient d'arriver. Je n'attendais, n'espérais même plus leur arrivée, et me contentais d'attendre, là, devant la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber sur le parking quasi-désert de l'hôtel qui avait été loué pour tourner le clip. Je crois que j'étais perdu dans mon monde, tout ce qui m'entourait avait disparu et je sursautai lorsqu'un souffle chaud vint se glisser dans mon cou.

"C'est beau..." avait-il simplement murmuré. "La neige qui tombe lors d'un coucher de soleil, c'est vraiment très beau," ajouta la voix de Kai en réponse à mon expression que je devinais intriguée.  
"Oui," avais-je répondu, une fois la surprise passée. "C'est dommage que personne ne puisse profiter de cette neige..."

Derrière nous, on remballait quelques affaires, discutait un peu plus vivement. Il était tout simplement trop tard pour tourner, alors le STAFF avait proposé à tout le monde de prendre un repas, et, peut-être, d'aller se coucher. Sans doute les cameramen injoignables étaient-ils pris dans la neige et arriveraient-ils le lendemain matin... Sans se poser de question, chacun accepta, le cerveau trop engourdi par le froid pour seulement imaginer une seule seconde de refuser la proposition. A table, les discussions allèrent de bon train, et j'oubliais bien vite la neige, ainsi que la mélodie que j'étais censé jouer lors du tournage du prochain clip. Il faisait sombre dehors, et les lumières un peu trop violentes du restaurant s'étaient allumées. Des néons de toutes les couleurs illuminaient la salle, m'aveuglaient, et ce soir-là, je n'avalais presque rien. C'est d'un pas lourd et triste que j'avais rejoint ma chambre. Je me sentait atrocement vide, et ce sans la moindre raison. Et puis je suis allé me coucher, comme ça, sans vraiment prendre la peine de me déshabiller. Je ne sais plus trop qui m'a réveillé, Kai, sans doute, dans son éternelle bienveillance presque maternelle à notre sujet. C'était un matin comme je les détestais. Froids, et solitaires. Oh j'avais l'habitude d'être seul dans mon lit, mais cette nuit-là m'avait paru plus glaciale que toutes les autres. Et puis... Non, je refusais de penser à ce qui me trottait en réalité dans la tête, et préférais focaliser mon esprit sur le tournage qui devait avoir lieu le jour-même - si les cameramen arrivaient. Une fois prêt, je descendis prendre le petit-déjeuner, où tout le reste du groupe m'attendait déjà, l'air sidéré et encore endormi devant quelques hommes qui s'inclinaient plus bas que terre, d'énormes sacs posés à leurs côtés.

"Nous sommes désolés," commença une voix.  
"Nous pensions que le tournage devait débuter demain," ajouta une autre.

Entre temps, Reita en avait profité pour sortir sa caméra, et, de son air toujours aussi perdu, filmait la scène, sans doute pour pouvoir en rire quand il aurait repris ses esprits. Uruha avait croqué dans une tartine de pain et ne la lâchait plus, Ruki avait haussé un sourcil et la cuillère dans laquelle était posé le sucre qu'il comptait ajouter à son thé s'était arrêtée en chemin, quant à Kai, un fou-rire s'était emparé de lui, et il tentait d'expliquer que la raison de leur retard n'était pas trop grave, bien qu'il avoue qu'elle eut pu être gênante. Certains membres du STAFF, ainsi que notre manager, se contentèrent d'un sourire hypocrite et de messes basses. Personnellement, j'étais trop ailleurs pour penser à réagir à ce qui se passait. Mon esprit était loin, très loin d'ici, à des kilomètres, à vrai dire. Du côté de mon bloc d'appartement. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : tourner le clip une bonne fois pour toute, et rentrer chez moi, me faire un bon café, et passer la journée à me prélasser, ma guitare à la main... Ce serait ma récompense, pas vrai ? Courage Aoi, quelques efforts à faire et tu seras libre... Oui, c'est toujours beau de se faire des illusions. C'est toujours terriblement douloureux de tomber nez à nez avec la vérité. Les journées de tournages passèrent, et lorsque nous fûmes rentrés, je n'éprouvais qu'un seul besoin : celui de dormir. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je me retrouvai plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé entre mes draps. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, au réveil, de voir que deux jours entiers avaient passé, et que j'avais loupé quelques dizaines d'appels ! Un mail sur mon portable, tout particulièrement, attira mon attention :

_'Ne, Aoi-chan, personne n'a de nouvelle de toi... (éoè)/ Rassure-moi, tout va bien, hein ? Les autres m'ont dit que la dernière fois qu'ils t'avaient vu, tu t'apprêtais à roupiller un bon coup... Tu en as de la chance, de pouvoir dormir, moi j'dois encore préparer mon album... (p-T)o Oops, je tombe dans le racontage de vie pas bien intéressant... Je m'inquiète, Yuu, donne-nous des nouvelles...'_

Je clignai des yeux, sans trop comprendre. Le mail venait de miyavi, et vu l'heure de l'envoi, il était en plein travail. J'adressai sans raison un sourire à mon portable, répondis au mail, et me levais, la bouche pâteuse, un semblant d'envie de vomir qui me prenait l'estomac, et pourtant une faim atroce qui me le tiraillait. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeais vers... La salle de bain, et y prenais une douche, histoire d'avoir les idées un peu au clair. L'eau chaude sur mon corps douloureux était un véritable bonheur. J'aurais préféré prendre un bain, mais mon petit appartement loué pour pas très cher n'en comportait pas, alors je devais me contenter de ma petite douche. Peut-être irai-je faire un tour dans une source chaude dans l'après-midi, si je m'en sentais le courage. Quoiqu'il en fut, je devais pour le moment me contenter de ce que j'avais, et je dois avouer que, malgré la médiocrité de ma douche, c'était un véritable réconfort auquel j'avais droit. J'y passai plusieurs heures, du moins ce qui me semble encore aujourd'hui plus d'une heure et demi. Je sortis à peine vêtu d'un boxer, et ma serviette posée sur ma crinière d'où il m'avait fallu retirer tout le gel. Je me sentais propre et calme, comme si m'épuiser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement puis me reposer m'avaient fait un bien fou. Lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre, mon portable m'indiquait encore un nouveau mail reçu, en plus de tous ceux que je n'avais pas encore lus. Je commençais par le plus récent, reçu pendant ma douche.

_'Yattaaaaa ! Enfin des nouvelles ! v(o)v Si tu savais le soulagement que c'est de savoir que tu n'as rien... Tu sais, je me suis sérieusement inquiété quand tu m'as dit que tu avais dormi deux jours... Yuu, s'teuplaît, dis-le moi quand ça va pas, d'accord ? J'suis pas un génie et j'suis encore moins doué pour rassurer les gens, mais je t'écouterais... Je me fais peut-être du souci pour rien, en tout cas, je suis rassuré que tu ailles bien... Ah, et si tu es malade, JE T'INTERDIS DE VENIR BOSSER ! Pas question que tu t'épuises encore plus. Bonne journée de repos, moi je repars bosser ! (3)/'_

Je regardais le téléphone d'un air que mon miroir me reflétait comme ahuri. C'était bien entendu une réponse à celui que je lui avais envoyé un peu plus tôt, mais c'était la toute première fois que je voyais l'autre grand alien multicolore exprimer aussi ouvertement ses sentiments ! D'habitude, lorsqu'il s'inquiétait, il le cachait, faisait des pitreries, et même si tout le monde voyait bien qu'il mentait, il cherchait tout de même à sauver les apparences et à se faire passer pour un homme sans le moindre souci aux yeux des étrangers. Je soupirais, puis passais au mail suivant. Celui-là venait d'Uruha, ce qui me surpris beaucoup là encore, puisqu'il passait souvent ses journées libres soit en famille, soit avec une inconnue qu'il avait séduite.

_'Eh, Aoi, il paraît que personne n'a de nouvelles de toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je sais que ton portable est pas éteint, je peux dire merci aux accusés de réception des autres membres du groupe pour me l'assurer. Alors où est-ce que tu es ? Sérieux, si t'as fait la moindre connerie je me ramène chez toi et je te frappe, après, on en parlera.'_

Le langage du mail me rassura un peu : visiblement, ma soi disant disparition le dérangeait dans sa semaine 'détente et plaisirs', et il n'avait envoyé le mail que parce que les autres avaient insisté. Mais il semblait réellement s'inquiéter, ce qui m'arracha un petit sourire, mine de rien même seul et loin du boulot il pensait à nous... J'adressais quelques excuses à mon homologue, sûr et certain qu'à cette heure, son téléphone était éteint, puis passais à la suite de ma liste de mails.

_'Aoi ! Arrêtes tes conneries et réponds aux mails/commentaires et autres appels qu'on t'envoie ! Sérieux, j'ai peur, j'me demande tout le temps s'il t'es pas arrivé un truc ! Je suppose qu'on aurait été au courant si t'avais fini à l'hosto ou quoi que ce soit, mais quand-même ! C'est pas ton genre de pas donner de nouvelles pendant deux jours, même quand c'est des jours de libres ! Si qui que ce soit t'a fait du mal, je te préviens que je lui défonce la gueule... Et réponds à ce p de mail !!'_

Ca, c'était Ruki. Il faisait mine de rien mais s'inquiétait quand-même... Il veut jouer les durs, mais c'est juste pour impressionner : il a un coeur d'or. Je répondais à son mail par mille excuses et le rassurait quant à mon état physique. J'indiquais seulement qu'il s'agissait de fatigue, comme je le faisais à chaque fois, puis tirais la langue à mon téléphone, comme si je m'adressais à mon chanteur. La liste des mails étaient encore longue, et les suivants venaient de Kai, Reita, Ruki, Kai, Ruki, Reita, Ruki, Kai, Reita, et Ruki. Certes, j'avais pour habitude de répondre immédiatement à tout mail reçu, et surtout de ne laisser personne sans nouvelles pendant plus de douze heures, alors forcément, ils avaient paniqué après dix-huit heures. Le seul qui ne semblait pas atteint était le seul auquel je n'envoyais jamais de mails en dehors des journées de travail, sachant parfaitement qu'il préférait passer du temps avec des minettes dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et oublierait aussitôt le visage qu'avec les membres de son groupe qu'il voyait environ trois cent soixante jours par an. Quant à miyavi, il avait sans doute jugé bon de ne m'envoyer qu'un mail, auquel il savait qu'il aurait la réponse quand je pourrais la lui donner - voilà qui était fait depuis quelques heures déjà. Laissant ces pensées de côté, j'allais me servir un copieux petit déjeuner, principalement constitué de café chaud et de tartines de nutella, pour oublier la grisaille et le froid de nos hiver japonais. Et finalement, j'allais fermer d'un geste rageur le rideau de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas voir la neige. La fenêtre donnait sur un lieu si difficile d'accès que personne ne s'y rendait jamais : ainsi la neige qui y tombait ne serait-elle jamais souillée et aucun bonhomme de neige, aucune bataille de boules de neiges ne s'y déroulerait. Et moi qui, gamin, aimait tant jouer dans la neige...


	2. miyavi

_**miyavi**_

Un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La neige qui tombe du toît, lamentablement. Le bonhomme de neige de la veille qui a un peu fondu, et qui commence à avoir une drôle de tête. Aujourd'hui c'est monnaie courante. Ca l'est sans doute depuis longtemps pour la plupart des gens, mais pour moi c'est encore une vision relevant du merveilleux. Et pourtant, je le vois tous les jours de chaque hiver, ce tableau. Il change à chaque fois tout en restant le même. Et ce depuis trois, quatre ans...

Avant, c'était tout triste. La fenêtre de ma chambre, où je déjeunais toujours, donnait sur un terrain vague si difficile d'accès que seuls quelques adolescents s'y rendaient parfois, uniquement pendant l'été, pour y faire une fête, une soirée, un camping ou toute autre réjouissance que seuls eux peuvent se permettre. Moi, j'ai passé de longues heures devant la fenêtre, à désirer me rendre sur le terrain pour façonner un bonhomme de neige, faire une bataille de boules de neiges. Mais j'étais toujours seul, et la neige n'est pas amusante lorsque l'on est seul. Oh bien sûr, lui il était là pour être avec moi, mais jamais nous n'avions pu passer du temps ensemble dans mon appartement. Je me souviens encore du jour où tout s'est à la fois terminé et commencé.

C'était un peu comme aujourd'hui, une journée enneigée. Dans le studio où nous devions enregistrer l'album, l'autre groupe venu travailler était déjà arrivé et se préparait. Moi, j'étais juste assis près de la fenêtre, à regarder la neige tomber. Et puis Maayatan était venu me trouver, profitant d'un moment de répit laissé par les autres membres de son groupe. Ses bras négligemment croisés sur ma poitrine, son menton à peine posé sur mon épaule, ses lèvres contre mon cou, le tout formait un mélange détonnant qui me fit frissoner. En regardant la neige, je comptais les minutes. Silencieusement. Nous n'avions pas prononcé un mot, et avions préféré rester immobiles, un moment. Et puis ses lèvres roses et gourmandes se mirent à s'agiter contre ma peau.

"Combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Il n'était pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour que nous nous comprenions : notre complicité était telle que nous ne ressentions que très rarement le besoin de parler pour communiquer. Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, et il en savait la cause : je ne pouvais pas, pas tout de suite. Encore quelques secondes, et...

"Dans deux heures, dix-huit minutes et trente-sept secondes," affirmais-je, m'assurant de terminer assez vite pour que les trente-sept secondes soient effectivement trente-sept, pas une de plus, pas une de moins.  
"'Faut préparer la fiesta alors," marmonna mon Maayatan d'une voix paresseuse qui trahissait son absence totale de volonté.

Il préférait, et je le savais, que l'on passe notre soirée ensemble, au calme, mais c'eût été trop pour moi. Je fronçais les sourcils : autant une soirée en tête-à-tête eût été romantique, autant j'avais au maximum besoin d'oublier de penser à ce qui me tracassait, et faire la fête avec plein de gens se révélait souvent bien utile dans ce genre de cas. Lui aussi il savait. Seulement je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à ce moment-là. Lui aussi il savait que tout n'allait pas comme je le laissais penser. Mais il ne le montrait pas, et respectait ma décision de ne rien montrer. J'allais bien finir par lui en parler un jour ou l'autre... Sans doute... Les yeux toujours rivés sur la fenêtre, je regardais la neige tomber à nouveau, la laissant s'emparer de mon esprit pour m'emmener des kilomètres plus loin. Pourquoi ne pas donner de nouvelles ? Pourquoi pas le moindre mail depuis déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures alors qu'il était dans ses habitudes d'en envoyer au minimum un toutes les douze heures, pour assurer qu'il allait bien, proposer une sortie, raconter quelque chose, voire même pour rien du tout ? Je n'obtins pour toute réponse qu'un soupir dans mon cou. Et des lèvres rondes. Et pulpeuses. Et douces. Et roses. Que je connaissais par coeur. Et qui me ramenèrent à la - non, ma réalité. Je déposais un baiser dans la chevelure mi-brune, mi-blonde de Maayatan, puis me levais, et tendis ma main dans sa direction. Nous avions une soirée à préparer, une soirée en groupe et puis en tête à tête, rien qu'à nous deux.

Cette soirée, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue passer. J'étais dans un état second. Presque paniqué. Trente-six heures sans nouvelles. J'avais l'impression d'être en apnée et de ne pas pouvoir remonter à la surface. Je voulais de l'air. Mon oxygène à moi... Mon oxygène, jusque-là, j'avais été persuadé qu'il s'agissait de ce guitariste à moitié décoloré, que lui et moi c'était pour toujours. Je me suis trompé, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais il s'était rendu si indispensable à ma vie que j'en avais été persuadé. Jusque-là seulement...

Voilà, cela faisait deux ans que notre relation durait. Et pourtant, je n'en tirais aucun plaisir. Autant trois cents soixante-cinq jours et trois heures auparavant, je m'était réjoui de notre premier anniversaire, autant le second me déprimait. Et au fond, je le regrette, aujourd'hui : cette soirée, je n'en ai pas profité comme il aurait fallu. Ce dernier anniversaire de lui et moi ensemble, je l'ai raté. Sans doute me suis-je rattrapé lorsque nous fûmes enfin seul à seul; voyez : je ne sais même plus tant mon esprit était préoccupé par autre chose. Tout ce qui me revient, c'est que le matin, lui s'était réveillé avant moi, et qu'un sourire terriblement tendre ornait ses lèvres. Ce seul sourire me déchira le coeur tant il était rayonnant. Comment avais-je pu une seule seconde douter de notre relation ? J'étais impardonnable, pourtant il m'a pardonné. J'étais inconsolable et pourtant il m'a consolé. Dois-je l'avouer : il avait tout pour me plaire et ne serais-ce que m'imaginer sans lui m'était désormais impossible.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous jouiions tous les deux dans la neige qui s'était déposée dans la cour. Accroupis derrière de médiocres rempart faits de neige, nous nous envoiions des boules de neige dans une lutte acharnée mais joyeuse et entrecoupée d'éclats de rires lorsque quelqu'un avait l'idée saugrenue de passer entre les deux remparts et se prenait une boule de neige égarée et qui aurait du atteindre l'un de nous deux. Cette bataille marqua la fin du temps que son groupe venait passer au studio. Et nous fûmes à nouveau séparés pour de longues heures. Je devais passer la soirée avec mon amour, avais prévu de lui prouver la force de mes sentiments par une demande d'engagement éternel.

Etrangement, je ne m'en sentis pas le courage. Et j'arrivais chez lui avec une simple rose rouge, comme souvent. Je n'avais rien dit à propos de la bague - d'ailleurs, je ne l'avais même pas fait graver, alors que ceci était dans mon intention première - et à vrai dire, m'étais résigné à ne pas la lui offrir. Ma culpabilité dut se lire dans mes yeux, car il me prit dans ses bras, m'emmena près de la fenêtre, et m'embrassa dans le cou. Ce simple geste signifiait qu'il avait compris que ce que j'avais à lui dire avait une grande importance. Sans doute par habitude plus que par affection, mes doigts se glissèrent entre ses cheveux. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Moi non plus.

Et ce jusqu'à ce que le silence devint pesant. A ce moment-là, il entrouvrit les lèvres, les referma, puis resserra son étreinte. L'un comme l'autre, nous savions où nous allions en venir. Et pourtant, je le sentais étrangement apaisé, plus encore que d'ordinaire.

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?" demanda-t-il finalement de la voix la plus calme, la plus patiente que je lui avais jamais connu.  
"Oui... Non... Sans doute... Enfin... Je ne sais pas..." répondis-je à mi-voix, n'acceptant pas vraiment là où je devais en venir.

Accepter mes sentiments fut l'épreuve la plus difficile qu'il m'eût été donnée, mais je suis fier aujourd'hui d'être passé outre. Et 'l'homme le plus comblé de la terre' comme il aime tant à se surnommer lui-même ne s'approprierait peut-être pas ce titre si je ne l'avais pas fait. Mais sur le moment, je devais avoir un air idiot car Maya éclata de rire, avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je tournais un regard ahuri vers lui, et il se mit à rire encore plus fort devant mon incompréhension. Une moue boudeuse suffit à lui rendre son calme et m'attirer son attention, et je m'adressais alors à lui le plus sérieusement du monde. Je déteste l'état dans lequel je me trouvai à ce moment : l'inquiétude, l'incertitude, la peur, la tristesse, le besoin... La sueur qui perle sur le front, le torse et le dos, la chaleur perfide de la crainte qui brûle les entrailles, les larmes qui coulent d'elles-mêmes. Voilà comment je me retrouvai à avouer à l'homme que j'avais cru être mon éternel amour que c'était d'un autre dont j'avais besoin. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, il ne pleura pas, ne baissa pas la tête d'un air triste, non, il... Souriait à pleines dents, l'air tout heureux d'un gamin qui a enfin compris comment fonctionnait un jouet sur le visage.

"Je me demandais si tu allais un jour le reconnaître," expliqua enfin mon mi-blondinet de sa voix toute guillerette.  
"Mais... Si tu étais au courant, pourquoi tu..."  
"Par égoïsme... Parce que je voulais te garder rien que pour moi... Et que j'en avais les moyens," avoua lentement et tristement celui que j'avais aimé pendant en réalité à peine plus d'un an. "Parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Et parce que je ne pensais qu'à mon propre bonheur, sans me soucier du tiens."

Abasourdi devant sa déclaration, je ne savais trop comment réagir. Une main que je connaissais par coeur passa devant mon visage, et je clignais des yeux, revenant à la réalité, sans vraiment comprendre comment Maayatan pouvait être à la fois si calme et si heureux que je le laisse pour un autre. Et à vrai dire, je ne lui posais même pas la question. Et au lieu de me laisser parler, il préféra ajouter :

"Enfin, maintenant je sais que tu seras heureux... Du moins, je l'espère pour toi. Je te préviens que si ça n'est pas le cas, je ferais tout pour te récupérer !"  
"Mais euh... Mais et toi ?" demandais-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Non, vraiment, mon Maya était bizarre, des fois...  
"Moi je serais heureux si toi tu l'es. Et puis je trouverais sûrement quelqu'un d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas..."

Il n'en était pas sûr, mais ni lui ni moi n'en fîmes la remarque, sans doute pour tenter de trouver un semblant de crédibilité dans ce qu'il venait d'affirmer. Voilà. Cette fois c'était fini. Etrangement, je me sentait vide. Comme si... Comme si on m'avait arraché une part de moi. C'était à peu près le cas, en fait. Je m'étais moi-même arraché une partie de mon coeur, et l'avais offert à Maya, un peu comme un cadeau d'adieu. Je ne souviens plus vraiment comment s'est déroulée la suite de la journée; seul me reste en tête le fait que nous avons agi en amis. En amis très proches, car si j'avais pu me permettre de le perdre en amour, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le perdre en amitié. 'Et puis de toute façon tu me manquerais trop', a-t-il ajouté quand on en avait reparlé, plusieurs jours plus tard. Je me souviens en revanche avoir envoyé un mail à Ruki pour avoir des nouvelles de notre disparu, mais il me répondit que ni lui ni Reita n'en avaient eues, et que ça n'était sûrement pas Uruha qui allait en avoir. Je me souviens avoir envoyé un mail à Aoi, et après... Après, j'ai passé la journée au lit. Petit-déjeuner au lit, télé, guitare, déjeuner au lit devant une émission débile qui avait invité nos petits SuG - à qui j'avais promis de regarder l'émission, trop sensible aux supplications d'un Takeru surexcité et que j'avais, auparavant, soudoyé à coup de glaces et de t-shirts à papillons pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'émission - et ainsi de suite à peu près toute la journée. J'avais du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte, car je fis un bond de trois mètres de haut lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner à pleine puissance, m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un mail. La télé éteinte refléta un grand sourire con sur mon visage alors que je me réjouissais d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de monsieur le disparu. J'éclatais de rire en apprenant qu'il avait passé tant de temps à dormir... Je me rappelais lui avoir un jour dit que s'il continuait ainsi à s'épuiser au travail, il finirait par ne pas se réveiller... J'avais eu raison, semblait-il. Encore heureux qu'il eût une semaine de repos. C'est avec un sourire un poil plus intelligent que je me rendis en ville : aujourd'hui, c'était journée shopping, et tout seul, de préférence. Oui bon, j'avais gardé pas mal de fringues de mes tournages de clips et de mes photoshoots, mais, par exemple, ce beau pantalon noir, il s'était accroché à une vis, par erreur. Le baggy, là, il était devenu trop large - ou étais-ce moi qui avais trop maigri, je ne sais pas. Il fallait donc que je refasse ma garde-robe. Illico presto.


	3. Aoi, again

_**Aoi**_

Le retrouver, seul, devant la fenêtre et à regarder la neige qui tombe, ses yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'un enfant qui reçoit une surprise, l'enlacer et observer avec lui la neige tomber, l'entraîner à l'extérieur pour s'amuser avec cette poudre merveilleuse... Je suis heureux, comblé même, d'y avoir droit.

A cette époque-là, je n'avais jamais connu d'autre confort que celui de ma famille : vivre seul dans un appartement au loyer modéré n'était pas génial, encore moins lorsque celui-ci se trouvait à un endroit où seuls régnaient l'ennui et l'inaccessibilité de tout ce qui aurait pu être agréable. Je n'avais que ma télévision et sans doutes quelques dvds aujourd'hui décédés.

Installé dans mon salon, ce jour-là, je zappais avec flemmardise, cherchant une émission, un film, ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'interesser; mais je ne trouvais absolument RIEN. Un vague regard vers mes dvds ne m'inspira qu'une moue de dégoût, et, glacé par le froid de l'hiver que la climatisation n'arrivait pas à surpasser, j'allai enfiler un ou deux pulls de plus. Et puis j'attrapais mon manteau, et optais pour une sortie shopping. Je n'avais pas tant d'habits que ça pour l'hiver, et puis au pire je pouvais faire du lèche-vitrine, au moins je sortirais de mon ennui. Dehors, je frissonais au contact de la neige qui s'était remise à tomber, et je fermai les yeux au premier crissement de la neige sous mes pieds. Le regard tourné vers le sol, je continuai à avancer, prenant garde à éviter les poteaux et les gens que je croisais. Mon regard ne se releva que quand j'entrais dans le centre commercial. L'endroit était bondé, et je ne savais plus trop par où aller pour trouver mes boutiques préférées. J'errai à travers la foule qui, subitement, applaudit, et se sépara. Quelques personnes restèrent dans le centre commercial avec sans doute pour but de faire quelques achats, mais la plupart des gens quitta l'endroit, et je me retrouvai seul, hébété. Et puis, je remarquais qu'on démontait une scène. Un groupe de je-ne-sais-trop quoi était venu faire un show le matin, et les gens étaient surtout venus pour ça. Un petit sourire tout content se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je repartis à mon shopping. Au calme, je repérais quelques vêtements, en essayais d'autres. Ce haut moulant était plutôt pas mal et assez chaud, le jean, là, était un poil trop long mais j'aimais la forme qu'il avait et je rentrais dedans à merveille, et puis cette ceinture irait très bien avec. J'allais payer mes achats, m'installai patiamment derrière quelqu'un arrivé plus tôt que moi à la caisse et qui avait choisi pas mal de vêtements. Habitué à ce genre de situation en raison de mon occupaton favorite (après la musique, cela s'entend), je ne me formalisai pas de ça, et en profitais pour faire le tour du magasin du regard. Sans doute y trouverai-je quelque chose que j'aurais l'occasion d'essayer un peu plus tard. L'endroit comprenait un nombre impressionnant de vêtements noirs et marron, plus de pantalons que de hauts, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grand alien multicolore déambulait à travers des rayons où trônaient avec une fierté pitoyable quelques habits dans les tons gris. Attendez... Un alien multicolore ? Le seul alien multicolore que je connaissais était guitariste, chanteur, grand, totalement à côté de la plaque, et avait les cheveux en bataille. Celui-là semblait avoir la chevelure assez rangée, et calme... Non, ça n'était sûrement pas lui. De toute façon, le connaissant, il devait être en train de passer du temps avec son semi-blondin, à jouer avec la neige dans le parc. D'un haussement d'épaule, je me retournais et m'aperçu que l'homme qui me précédait rangeait sa carte. Je m'avançais alors, plaçais mes achats sur le comptoir. Et la même ritournelle recommença avec nombre de boutiques, avant que j'aille m'asseoir sur un des bancs de la gallerie. Je poussai un soupir, tournai mon regard vers le plafond, et m'apprêtai à fermer les yeux lorsqu'une silhouette de grande taille vint s'installer à mes côtés. Je lui jetais un rapide coup d'oeil et manquais de me rétamer lorsque je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de l'alien multicolore aperçu un peu plus tôt, et que cet alien multicolore n'était autre que celui que je connaissais. Son visage se tourna lentement vers moi, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un vague sourire pas très crédible. Il avait gardé ses lunettes noires, et ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur effarante : lui qui avait l'habitude de tout faire en quatrième vitesse n'allait pas plus vite qu'un escargot mutilé.

"Eh... miyavi," murmurais-je, tout doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe..."  
"On baisse toujours sa garde au moment où on devrait la renforcer, pas vrai ?"

C'était une sorte de réponse à ma question, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle signifiait. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau dialecte du langage miyavien codé que je ne connaissais pas encore et qu'il allait falloir que j'apprenne au plus vite si je voulais continuer à comprendre ce qu'il me racontait. Sans trop comprendre, je baissais la tête : s'il y avait quelque chose que je comprenais, c'était qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Sans un mot et un air contrarié sur le visage, je lui retirais ses lunettes noires. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour m'en empêcher, ou alors je ne l'avais pas vu tant il avait été lent. Je faisais de mon mieux pour être le plus doux possible, et bientôt, ses yeux rouges et gonflés m'apparurent. Il avait pleuré. Son regard était terne, et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser son dos comme pour le réconforter; mais si je ne savais pas la raison de ses larmes jamais je ne pourrais tenter de le consoler, pas vrai ? Soutirer des informations à sa majesté n'avait jamais été chose facile, surtout lorsqu'il allait mal, mais en persistant un peu c'était possible. Alors je ne me laissais pas abattre par ses silences et cherchais à trouver un moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez; mais à ma grande surprise, la menace qui marchait à tout les coups ne fonctionna pas : comment ça il ne voulait plus avaler de sucreries ? Lui qui avait toujours adoré ça... Je soupirais : son usine à sucreries, c'était son petit-ami, un type que je n'aimais pas beaucoup sans en savoir la raison, aussi demeuré que lui et qui passait sa vie avec une sucette dans la bouche. Sans doute y avait-il eu une dispute, ou quelque chose de grave, peut-être un accident qui aurait mis miyavi dans cet état. J'hésitais pourtant à poser la question, il y avait parfois des sujets -très aléatoires- à éviter avec lui, et celui-ci en faisait sûrement partie. Résolu malgré tout, je pris une grande inspiration.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Maayatan ?"

Dieu que je pouvais haïr ce nom, à l'époque. Aujourd'hui c'est un ami, mais il y a quelques années... D'ailleurs, ma question avait fait sursauté mon ami, qui paraissait surpris, voire halluciné, que je comprenne aussi vite de quoi il s'agissait.

"Bha euh..." hésita-t-il, l'air toujours confus. "Euh... Oui,... Et puis... non... Enfin... Toi..."  
"Hein ? Avec d'autres mots autour ça donne quoi ?"  
"Je, euh..."

Moi, en tout cas, je n'espérais plus obtenir quoique ce soit de plus construit : il n'y arriverait pas, sinon il aurait réussi au second essai. Un soupir m'échappa, et je passai un bras autourr de son épaule, caressant son dos avec douceur. Je ne savais plus trop ce que j'espérais, et me contentais de lui sourire faiblement, puis de l'inciter à se lever : il fallait à tout prix que je lui change les idées, il n'était pas question de voir un zombie me gâcher ma semaine de vacances, et surtout pas si c'était lui. Avec la force de mes petits bras (et j'en ai souffert pendant plusieurs jours par la suite), je le forçais à se lever, mais c'était qu'il ne m'aidait pas le moins du monde, l'animal ! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passa dans son esprit tordu, mais il se releva d'un seul coup, et se laissa tomber dans mes bras, me fit un câlin puis se releva l'air de rien, avant de m'entraîner vers sa boutique préférée, que je n'avais pas encore visitée. Je l'y suivis sans rechigner tandis qu'il choisissait des vêtements au hasard des rayons. Et lorsqu'il estima en avoir choisi assez, je me retrouvais poussé dans une des cabines d'essayage, et restai bête un moment, avant de comprendre : ces vêtements, il les avait choisis pour moi, et il voulait que je les essaye... Tout surpris, je n'osai même pas faire un geste, puis me décidai, lentement, à essayer les vêtements qu'il m'avait choisi. Et il les avait bien choisis. Tellement bien que j'allais être incapable de porter tout ça tout seul et que ma carte refuserait de débourser une telle somme... Mais quand je l'annonçai à miyavi, il me regarda comme si j'avais fumé un joint et assura, l'air de considérer cette proposition comme évidente, qu'il paierait la somme astronomique que valaient les vêtements qu'il avait choisi. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête. Et le premier qui me dira que rien n'avait jamais tourné très rond dans sa tête sera encore très, très loin de la vérité. La surprise passée, il insista pour m'emmener à la fête foraine d'hiver qui était venue s'installer là. Et je compris. Il avait l'habitude d'y aller pratiquement tous les jours, chaque année -je l'y avais croisé plusieurs fois, quand j'y emmenai mon neveu- et il passait le plus clair de son temps là-bas, avec Maayatan... C'était sans doute la toute première fois qu'il y allait sans lui. Une larme qui perlait sur sa joue confirma mes soupçons, et je l'essuyais. Il me sourit, et je baissai la tête : pourquoi avait-il choisi de m'y emmener ? Peut-être pour m'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé ?

"C'est étrange, Aoi-chan," murmura-t-il de sa voix brisée.  
"Quoi donc ?"  
"C'est ma première fois avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui..."  
"miyavi..."

Je voulais dire quelque chose, si je me souviens bien, mais je l'oubliai aussitôt : il me tirait par le bras vers ses manèges préférés, ceux qui faisaient des loopings et qui allaient trop vite. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ces manèges, ou disons plutôt qu'ils m'effrayaient. Dois-je l'avouer, je n'y étais jamais monté, trop effrayé par l'idée de me retrouver la tête en bas. Chaque fois que je les voyais, fête foraine ou parc d'attraction, j'étais paralysé par la peur. D'ailleurs, au moment où je les vis de près, je me retrouvai le regard rivé vers eux, incapable de bouger. Ne me sentant probablement plus avancer, miyavi s'arrêta, et se tourna vers moi, un air surpris sur le visage. Il essaya de me tirer avec un bras, puis avec deux, puis tenta de me pousser, mais je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre. Comment lui expliquer que le manège dans lequel il voulait m'emmener me foutait une telle trouille que la seule envie que j'avais, c'était de m'enfuir en courant ?

"...Aoi-chan ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.  
"J'veux pas."  
"Tu veux pas quoi ?"  
"J'veux pas monter là-dedans."  
"Mais pourquoi ?"  
"Trop peur."

Même son air de chien battu ne réussit pas à me convaincre de bouger, c'était dire... Et pourtant il était adorable. Craquant. Un peu trop craquant, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas faire un pas de plus.

"Mais je suis avec toi !" miaula-t-il. Et, voyant que je ne me laissais pas attendrir, il ajouta : "Et si tu veux, je te prends dans mes bras comme ça t'auras plus peur !"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de craquer devant ses airs d'enfant tout triste. Si j'avais su à l'époque que ça n'était qu'un prétexte pour me prendre dans ses bras, j'aurais éclaté de rire et le lui aurais autorisé sur le champ. Mais je ne savais pas, et me laissai convaincre. Après tout, un tour en manège dans les bras de la personne que l'on aime en secret, c'est toujours un véritable bonheur, pas vrai ?


	4. miyavi, at last

_**miyavi**_

Des bras qui enserrent ma taille, un regard complice, deux gamins qui courrent jouer dans la neige. Un bonhomme de neige à deux têtes et quatre bras. Une bataille de boule de neige avec des enfants de huit ou dix ans, heureux d'avoir trouvé des compagnons de jeu plus âgés qu'eux mais avec qui la différence d'âge disparaît d'un seul coup. Des sourires bêtes, des baisers, un concours de bonshommes de neige. Des sourires épuisés, des lancers maladroits de boules de neiges, des rires. Sa main qui prend la mienne, lui qui m'entraîne jusqu'à notre appartement. Et une douche, tous les deux, ensemble.

Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous sommes heureux. Mais sans s'ennuyer. Il y a parfois des disputes, souvent sur des sujets débiles, comme 'est-ce que l'aspirateur est au grenier ou dans la cave' (et la plupart du temps, il est dans le placard de la chambre). De grandes séparations, lorsque l'un de nous part en tournée. Des adieux déchirants, des appels tous les jours et tant pis pour les forfaits, des retrouvailles toujours mouvementées. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. S'il n'y a plus vraiment de barrière entre nous, si nous nous comprenons d'un regard, il y a encore quelques années, la communication était difficile.

J'ai souvent pensé que j'étais celui qui avait le plus de mal à parler de mes problèmes, mais ça n'était pas vrai : si je ne trouvais pas mes mots, lui ne montrait ni ne parlait jamais de ses soucis. Et ne pas le voir immédiatement a été ma plus grosse erreur.

C'était ma toute première fois. Ma toute première fois à profiter des manèges de la fête foraine avec quelqu'un d'autre que Maayatan. Mais si j'y allais avec lui, auparavant, c'était parce que je l'aimais, parce que je voulais toujours y aller avec la personne que j'aimais. Et je pensais qu'emmener Aoi là-bas pourrait m'aider. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ç'avait été le cas, d'autant plus qu'il semblait montrer une réticence hors du commun envers les attractions les plus amusantes, celles qui font plein de loopings et qui tournent tournent tournent tournent à vous en donner le tournis et l'impression d'avoir trop bu... Lorsque j'eus enfin réussi à le convaincre et que je l'entraînais vers l'attraction, j'avais l'impression quelque chose pesait de plus en plus au bout de mon bras... Et effectivement, Aoi, qui s'était accroché à mon avant-bras, se laissait désormais traîner, visiblement paralysé d'appréhension... Je décidai de le rassurer.

"T'inquiète pas comme ça, c'est pas la fin du monde... C'est juste un manège qui fait ziouf, la tête à l'envers, ziouf, la tête à l'endroit, et ziouf sur le côté, et z..."

Le poids semblait s'alourdir à mesure que je parlais. En effet, mon guitariste s'était presque planté dans le sol, les yeux écarquillés, et refusait de faire un centimètre de plus... Mais pourquoi ? J'avais pourtant tenté de le rassurer quant à l'attraction... Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, enfin il s'agissait d'Aoi et dans son cas il n'y avait pas souvent quelque chose à comprendre... Je fis la moue, attrapais Aoi pour le mettre sur mon épaule, et me dirigeais vers l'attraction en pensant devoir subir ses plaintes et ses protestations, mais il se contenta de garder tous ses muscles contractés. C'était décevant. Et ma promesse alors ? Je lui avais promis que je le prendrais dans mes bras s'il voulait, pour plus qu'il ait peur... Et pour que moi non-plus, je n'aie plus peur. J'allais bien devoir lui dire la vérité avant la fin de la journée. Mais ça serait difficile. Sûrement autant pour lui que pour moi... Et surtout s'il continuait à faire cette tête de déterré. J'avais l'impression de faire face à un zombie, alors que c'était censé être moi, le zombie, après ce qui s'était passé...

"miyaviiiiii lâche-moaaaaaa !" avait-il geint alors que nous approchions de la caisse de l'attraction, en se débattant.  
"Mais naaaan !" avais-je rétorqué. "Et pis comme ça tu t'habitues pour dans l'attraction !"

Un long silence. Trop long pour ne rien cacher, j'aurais du le voir à ce moment, mais j'étais trop entêté, trop stressé et trop préoccupé par ce que j'avais à lui dire à la fin de la journée pour voir que lui n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état que le mien. Et ce pour une raison qui pouvait paraître évidente à certains. Pas à moi, en tout cas. En fait, je crois que je n'avais jamais envisagé une telle possibilité. Ca paraissait tellement improbable venant de sa part - et pourtant j'adorais ça. Me dire que ce genre de chose était impossible, et que ce débile de guitariste avait sûrement quelque chose de plus important, une composition par exemple, dans la tête, me rassurait. C'était stupide, je vous le concède, mais rassurant. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte de l'énorme bourde que j'ai faite; me la pardonnerai-je un jour ? A l'époque, je le croyais au-dessus de tout ça. Pour moi, Aoi était un bosseur doublé d'un débile qui n'allait pas assez souvent à la fête foraine; d'ailleurs, j'avais bien fait de l'y emmener, ça lui changerait les idées. Et à moi aussi, par la même occasion. Par exemple, au lieu de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille, j'étais en train d'élaborer un plan pour que mon guitariste ne cherche pas à s'échapper, et qu'il accepte les câlins qu'au jour de notre rencontre, il avait pour habitude de réclamer. Et puis aussi, j'essayais d'oublier. Oublier la tristesse d'avoir perdu Maayatan, l'homme que j'avais aimé plus que tout, oublier de comparer ce qui se passait avec Aoi et ce qui se passait souvent avec Maya. Je ne sortis de mes pensées que lorsqu'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien se plaignit de la queue qu'il y avait, et suggérait de laisser tomber, il y avait trop de monde, on ne pourrait pas y entrer avant le prochain tour et de toute façon ce genre d'attraction était plus effrayante qu'autre chose. Je riais, accusai mon guitariste de tout faire pour se défiler. Mais il n'y arriverait pas. J'étais bien décider à lui faire perdre sa peur des sensations fortes. S'il avait peur avant le vrai moment où il faudrait avoir peur, il était mal parti... Un regard suppliant failli me décider à abandonner, mais je croyais bien connaître Aoi et me disais qu'une fois la peur passée, il adorerait. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Sur le fait qu'il adorerait, en tout cas, car je dois vous avouer que je ne connaissais pas aussi bien mon guitariste que je ne me l'imaginais à l'époque.

"J'ai peur," murmura-t-il en tremblant, les yeux fixés sur la montée, alors que les wagons étaient encore immobiles.  
"Mais non," tentais-je de le rassurer. "Ferme les yeux, et dis-toi, euh,... Qu'on est à la plage ! D'accord ?"  
"D'accord..."

Et il ferma les yeux. Petit à petit, je voyais un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il était de plus en plus serein. Et si la scène m'avait paru longue, elle ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, les dernières avant de démarrer. Comme dans toutes bonnes montagnes russes, la montée se faisait lentement, et je le vis se mordre la lèvre. Ma main vint rejoindre la sienne, mon regard se tourna vers le ciel, et j'agrippais ses doigts avec un peu plus de force que prévu lorsque le train atteignit le haut de la montée... Pour redescendre brusquement. Je criais de joie. Il criait de peur. Et puis, à forces, il se calma, entrouvrit les yeux, les referma aussitôt, cria encore, mais de manière un peu plus enthousiaste cette fois, et soupira de soulagement lorsque le manège s'arrêta. Son regard se tourna vers les rails.

"Oh... C'est déjà fini ? C'était pas si terrible, en fin de compte..."

Je me pinçais les lèvres, et attendais avec impatience la prochaine question...

"On recommence ?"

...Et éclatais de rire. Il avait adoré, m'assura-t-il, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : recommencer.

"Tu disais quoi avant de monter dans le manège ?"

Un grand silence. Nous recommençâmes une fois l'attraction, et puis je m'éloignais un instant, pour aller lui chercher des chichis au nutella. Il les adorait, et en prenait toujours lorsqu'on se croisait à la fête... Seul dans la file d'attente, je soupirais. Comment allais-je lui annoncer ça ? Moi qui n'avais jamais été très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, je devais dévoiler ceux que je portais à la personne qui m'est aujourd'hui encore la plus chère au monde. Les yeux rivés sur la vitrine, j'essuyais les larmes que le froid avait fait coulé de mes yeux rougis et gonflés, et commandais finalement les chichis. En revenant, je l'imaginais me voir sourire, et se jeter sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours... Je m'étais trmpé. Je fus accueilli par un visage grave, sombre... Par des larmes. Je m'agenouillais, essuyais les gouttes salées qui perlaient sur ses joues, et lui relevais légèrement le menton, troublé par le fait qu'il craque comme ça. J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Il était traumatisé par notre tour en manège ? Ou... Je m'arrêtai de réfléchir à l'instant où il posa sa main sur mon poignet et m'attira contre lui. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi perdu qu'à ce moment-là... Je voulais aider Aoi, mais il ne disait rien, et me serrait de plus en plus fort contre luin sous le regard ahuri des passants que j'entendais parfois, des "mon dieu, deux femmes ensemble, et elles le montrent...". Ni Aoi ni moi ne sommes des femmes ! désirais-je hurler. Et puis, on ne pouvait pas parler d'être ensemble, pas vrai...? ... Pas encore en tout cas. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a le plus frappé. Ou en tout cas, qui m'a frappé le plus fort. Tant pis pour ce que pensaient les gens, je passais mon bras libre autour de la taille de mon guitariste, et le serrais le plus fort possible contre moi, comme une peluche. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, ce qu'il avait en tête, alors je faisais comme je savais faire, et le câlinais. Avec un peu plus de fébrilité, un peu plus de douceur. Et je sentais une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Ce sentiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien... Peut-être que c'était le bon moment ?

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui. Boum. Boum. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur se croyait toujours dans les montagnes russes. Boum. Boum. Boumboumboumboum. Boum. Les battements étaient beaucoup trop rapides, et beaucoup trop lents en même temps. Et sa tête qui venait se nicher dans mon cou... Boumboumboumboumboumboum... Mes mains tremblaient, mais je ne me défaisais pas de lui. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Plus jamais... Et si certains petit groupes nous critiquaient, si j'entendais des rumeurs et des gens qui s'indignaient, je n'en avais rien à faire. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Ils voulaient un couple ? Alors il n'y avait plus qu'à leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient... Encore plus tremblant qu'avant, je relevais son menton, puis le mien, et faisais ma déclaration en public, devant des dizaines de gens outrés : avec le plus de douceur qu'il m'était possible, je déposai mes lèvres sur celles d'Aoi. Et tant pis pour moi s'il me rejetait, ou s'il croyait que c'était simplement pour le rassurer. Il brisa le baiser. Les gens s'éloignèrent. Je baissai la tête.

"Pardonne-moi Aoi. J'aurais du te demander."  
"Tu aurais du, oui."

Sa voix semble pleine de rancoeur et je détourne un peu plus le regard, n'osant pas faire face à sa probable future colère - j'avais trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il me repousse, qu'il m'envoie ballader, n'importe quoi mais je voulais une réponse. Et je l'eus, même si ça n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ou plutôt si. Et non à la fois. Un mélange des deux, pour tenter d'être précis... Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la gifle que je me pris à ce moment-là... Puis de son sourire désolé, et de ses lèvres contre les miennes, et de son ton à demi acerbe. Il s'assit à côté de moi, dans un geste à peine amical, et me lança un regard noir.

_**X**_

_**X X**_

"Préviens, la prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde, ça t'évitera de prendre des gifles !"  
"...C--" Je n'eus jamais le temps de formuler ma phrase, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il ne m'écoutait même pas.  
"Surtout quand..."  
"Quand ?"  
"Oublie."

"D'accord," soupirais-je, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. "Maintenant que tu acceptes enfin de me laisser parler, je vais peut-être enfin avoir l'occasion de t'avouer ce que je n'ai pas le courage de te dire depuis tout à l'heure ?"

Il haussa un sourcil, un air totalement ahuri sur le visage... Malgré ce qui venait de se passe, il n'avait sensiblement pas compris que la cause de mon malaise le concernait presque entièrement, mais ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça de lui : il a toujours eu cette tendance, lui aussi, à passer à côté de certaines choses importantes. Je profitais de son silence pour continuer :

"...Ce que je voulais te dire, enfin ce que j'essayais, enfin... Oh et puis flûte ! Je suis fou amoureux de toi, voilà ce que j'ai !"

Si cette fois il n'avait pas compris, je ne pouvais plus faire grand-chose... Oh j'étais sûr et certain qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps, mais j'ignorais encore à l'époque à quel point je pouvais me tromper à son sujet. Et lui il me regardait avec son air surpris, comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'en fait la neige c'était du chocolat chaud qui avait eu trop froid... Remarquez, même là il aurait rit plutôt que de me regarder comme ça. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de vraiment réagir, et de se rendre ocmpte que si je l'avais embrassé, c'était pas par manque ou parce que j'avait envie de faire du fan-service en plein milieu de la rue, ou encore pour choquer les gens...

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de sa réaction. Autant que de la gifle, un peu plus tôt. Je me souviendrais éternellement de ses mots rien que pour moi, de ses bras, de ses lèvres. De toute façon, il n'est pas question que je m'en sépare.


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_La neige avait commencé à fondre depuis déjà quelques jours, et un grand enfant regardait par la fenêtre les dernières traces blanches recouvrir le jardin, le visage un peu soucieux, comme si le départ de l'hiver l'attristait. La maison n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite, mais bien trop vide... C'était un peu normal, mais jusque-là, la neige l'avait rassuré... Elle s'en allait elle aussi, elle allait le laisser seul elle aussi, jusqu'à l'hiver prochain. Le jeune homme posa son front contre la vitre, poussa un soupir qui l'embua, et détacha finalement son regard du jardin, pour le porter sur l'horloge aux couleurs vives du salon. Quelques heures. Et plein de minutes. Il restaitr quelques heures et plein de minutes avant son arrivée. Et il devait s'occuper jusque-là... Un bruit de moteur, puis de klaxon, le sortit de ses pensées, et il rejoignit sans joie la porte d'entrée. Un grand van noir aux allures de 4x4 s'était arrêté devant la maison. A l'intérieur, pas mal d'agitation... Une porte s'ouvrit, et un poids s'abbatit sur ses épaules. De vagues au revoirs, et le véhicule redémarra, laissant seuls les deux amants, l'un heureux d'être rentré plus tôt que prévu, l'autre surpris et heureux de le voir déjà arriver. Ils avaient quelques heures et plein de minutes en plus pour eux seuls. Aoi avait commencé par raconter toute la tournée, les lives, les fans, les problèmes techniques, les rhumes, la route, l'avion... Et la neige, qui n'était pas tout à fait pareil dans le reste du pays mais qui restait de la neige, et qui l'avait rassuré, lui avait donné courage quand ça n'allait pas trop. Le récit, miyavi en connaissait djà une partie, après tout ils s'appelaient tous les soirs, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, mais il adorait entendre son amant parlerde tout ça, de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre, et il adorait l'entendre parler tout court. Il aurait pu passer des jours à l'écouter sans la moindre pause. Et pourtant... _

_Aoi était allé prendre une douche pour se remettre du voyage. Il voulait aussi en profiter pour se changer. Mais il s'était effondré. BOUM. Un grand bruit, mais il espérait que miyavi ne l'avait pas entendu... Peine perdue, il savait déjà que c'était impossible. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clef, à quoi ça servait de toute façon ? Le guitariste tenta de se relever, mais son corps était bien trop douloureux. A cause des concerts. Du froid. De l'attente. De l'éloignement... Et de la tristesse. La douche, elle lui rappelait un peu celles des hôtels où il avait dormi, de grandes et belles douches qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa solitude... Oh bien sûr, des fois il dormait dans la même chambre qu'Uruha, mais entre dormir dans la même chambre qu'un ami et dormir dans le même lit qu'un amant, la différence est de taille. Son corps en portait encore les marques. Il avait fallu faire attention : ça ne devait surtout pas se voir lorsqu'il portait ses tenues de scène. Mais il en avait besoin. C'était douloureux. Et agréable. Et effrayant. _

_Des bruits de pas précipités, une voix inquète et trop familière, trop douce, ce fut tout ce qu'il entendit. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sous la douleur, il ne voulait plus la sentir mais elle restait là, comme pour se moquer de lui. Il y avait des bras autour de son corps, des bras chauds et doux, recouverts d'un tissu qui ravivait la douleur. Mais ils était familiers. Rassurants. Agréables... Ses propres ongles qui avaient commencé à déchirer sa peau encore une fois cessèrent aussitôt leur petit manège, et il se laissa aller, tremblant, contre son amant. Une main lui caressait les cheveux, des lèvres murmuraient des mots doux, de ceux qu'il voulait entendre, à son oreille. _

_Il savait bien, il aurait du lui en parler. Il devait lui en parler. Mais comme toujours, il se tut._


End file.
